


Drink me

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/F, Golden shower, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Mistress, Shameless Smut, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Don't like, don't read :) Pansy gives Lavender a Golden Shower





	

  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- humiliation/shame  
**Ficathon:** [Fem!February](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/58449.html)  
**Prompt:** Pansy/Any, _I am poison and you will drink me and you should be so lucky_ for [](http://kwritten.livejournal.com/profile)[**kwritten**](http://kwritten.livejournal.com/) I'm so sorry, I'm sure that's not what you wanted :'D But it literally screamed at me to do so ...

 

 

Lavender’s heart never beat so fast as Pansy crouches above her.  
“You’re a dirty slut, you know that?” Pansy asks and grins down at the Gryffindor.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes, Mistress,” Lavender answers properly.  
“And you will obey me. No matter what I want from you.”  
“I will, Mistress.”  
Lavender can smell the musky odor of Pansy’s cunt right above her face and inhales deeply.  
“Drink me,” Pansy demands and closes her eyes, moans softly as warm water showers down on Lavender’s face in a golden stream.  
“Drink me!”  
Lavender opens her mouth and swallows the salty nectar that Pansy pours her. She gets filled to the brim, her face wet, her hair drenched, and yet she wants more.  
“Don’t spill too much, you dirty whore! You should be lucky I’m even lowering myself to you!”  
Lavender wants to answer, but her mouth is still full of Pansy’s sparkling, golden wine.  
It tastes almost as salty as the tears that mingle with it, burns down her throat and fills her with poison that makes her coming back again and again, no matter how disgusted of herself she feels afterwards …

 

 


End file.
